Doctor Who (1963 series)
'' Doctor Who (1963) was a long running British science-fiction programme, broadcast by BBC1 who, for some obscure and frankly ridiculous reason, decided to cancel the show in 1989. Admittedly the quality had lapsed but it was on the increase in the 25th and 26th season. Cunts. It follows the adventures of an eccentric man known only as the Doctor (well, not ''only as - he had a few aliases throughout the show, so quite why people say he's only known as the Doctor is confusing), an alien from the planet Gallifrey who travels through time and space in a Police Box which is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. As if this wasn't complicated enough, he changes his appearence on average every three years. The Doctor is an altruistic character who rights wrongs wherever he goes, which is lucky because there seems to be some nefarious shit going down wherever and, indeed, whenever he appears. Odd that. Conception and Early Success The show was created by several people at the BBC, but was the brainchild of Canadian-born television producer Sydney Newman, who was Head of Drama. Several prominent names in the creation and overal success of the show are writer Anthony Coburn, story editor David Whittaker and producer Verity Lambert. All of these people are gods, and you are nothing in comparison. Nothing. The first episode - ''An Unearthly Child ''- aired on BBC1 on the 23rd of November, 1963, at 17:15 GMT, which was a day after President Kennedy was assassinated (clearly someone at the BBC smashed a mirror, or walked under a ladder, or some other equally nonsensical superstitious shit). Still, a lot of people tuned in to watch it. The BBC did however decide to repeat the first episode the following week, which some of the more intellectually challenged viewers probably believed was part of the time travel premise. The show continued on, and its stars soon became celebrities (good, respectable ones, nothing like the cunts we see nowadays). The stories were intelligent, thoughtful, interesting and, most importantly, entertaining. But there was one thing that kept the show going more than anything else: the Daleks. The Daleks were odd looking, pepper-pot shaped things that appear to be robots, but if you look inside (and I wouldn't) you'll find (no really, I warn you, fucking don't) there's a mutated humanoid sat inside somehow controlling everything. It basically looks like a huge lump of mucus you might find on the tissue of someone who has a really fucking bad cold (made for cheap toys for the kids!) A New Face Come 1966, the show had been on for three years and had been through several behind-the-scenes crew changes. The star of the show, William Hartnell, expressed his desire to leave. Determined to maintain the show's presence on Saturday television, the producers came up with an ingenius plot device - the character would regenerate his entire body whenever he died, meaning the show could go through a number of stars and last many years, without changing the character in a jarring manner (unlike James Bond). So, as the audience watched the now missing ''Tenth Planet ''Episode 4 (fucking BBC arsewipes), little could prepare them for the monumentous cliffhanger. They watched in amazement, as William Hartnell's face faded from view, and into Patrick Troughton's (mind fuck).